Ska
by Jfreak
Summary: Sherlock comes home to find John listening to a strange style of music...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's my second attempt in the world of FanFiction. Hopefully my grammar has gotten better ;D**

**Hope you all like it...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. 'Sherlock' belongs to Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and BBC :D**

Sherlock stepped through the door of the flat, and paused, listening.

"_What on earth.."_

He knew that he and John had different tastes in music, but he'd never heard him play anything that even touched this horrible stuff. He wondered what could have induced him to put it on at all, or why he even owned this kind of rubbish in the first place.

Resisting the urge to cover his ears or, better yet, turn it off, he quickly crossed the floor of their small living room and looked in through Johns open bedroom door.

He'd never really been in John's room before. He found it's appearance quite close to what he expected; very orderly and neat just like it's owner, although the closet was open and it seemed John had been going through the small amount of personal belongings he had brought with him when he moved into 221b. The subject of his slight concern was at the moment sitting on the floor with a small cardboard box open at his feet and a thoughtful, far away look on his face.

"John."

"Yes Sherlock?" John mumbled distractedly.

"What exactly is playing through our speakers at the moment?"

The distaste was clearly evident in Sherlock's tone.

John chuckled softly and looked up at him.

"It's called Ska Sherlock, a type of rock music that includes brass instruments."

"It's awful."

"Yes". John agreed, laughing. "Yes it is."

"Then why are you listening to it?" Sherlock enquired, genuinely confused.

John sighed and glanced down at the box near his feet.

"That's a bit of a long story…"

**So that's it for part one. This will probably be a short three part story and I'm not sure how soon I'll update again but please review and tell me what you think :) - Jfreak**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kay so here's the next chapter :D Hope you all like it. I know the chapters are short but I haven't really done a lot of writing yet so this is still a practice piece._**

**_Oh and just in case anyone was wondering, I don't have anything against Ska music personally. It just seemed like the kind of music Sherlock wouldn't like._**

"Hey Nathan, What are you listening to mate?"

John was sitting in a transporter with 6 other recently graduated army doctors on their way to Afghanistan.

His friend Nate, who was listening to music on his iPod, had the volume up so far they could all hear the fast beat of the song currently blasting from his headphones. Nate passed his headphones over to David who held them to his ears for a grand total of 3.4 seconds before taking them off and handing them back.

"That's horrible! How can you listen to that?"

John reached for the headphones, "Let me listen mate."

John put the headphones on and listened to the strange music. He lasted slightly longer than David, 11 seconds to be exact.

"That is pretty bad. What kind of music is that anyway? I don't think I've ever heard anything like it before."

Nathan reclaimed his headphones but didn't put them back on.

"It's called Ska. I've been listening to it since I was a teenager. This is one of my favourite bands. They're called Five Iron Frenzy, they're a Christian band."

_/ / / / / / /_

__When they arrived in Afghanistan John and Nathan were assigned to the same unit. Nathan was critically injured 5 weeks into the tour while tending to a wounded soldier. He was treated and shipped to an army hospital, but he died after just 6 days.

His personal things were shipped back to his family except for a small cardboard box that was mailed to John when he arrived back in London. He hadn't gone through everything; he was fairly busy trying to find a place to live. But he did glance at the topmost items and found a small, square envelope with what felt like a CD or DVD inside. He took out the disc and found out that it was indeed a CD. He inserted it into his laptop and started the first song. A brass filled, fast paced, rock song blared from the laptop speakers and John allowed a small grin to grace his features. He took out the CD and packed it back in the box to be gone through at a later date.

He did not think about it again until 4 months later when he stumbled upon it sitting on a high shelf in his closet while searching for a misplaced jumper. Secretly he suspected that Sherlock had used it in one of his _"extremely important" _experiments and had simply neglected to tell him. Biting back a long-suffering sigh, he pulled the small box off his shelf and opened it.

**_Read and Review! :D_**

**_-Jfreak_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all, this is the last part of my story/drabble. Hopefully some of you found it entertaining.**_

__**_I actually had it finished a long time ago I just haven't had time till now.. :P_**

Sherlock had remained leaning against the doorframe while John told his story.

He stood for a moment, obviously thinking. In typical Sherlockian mannerisms the only thing he said was,

"Well that wasn't very long."

"What?"

"You said it was a long story."

John smirked up at him. "No, I said it was a _bit_ of a long story."Sherlock simply rolled his eyes.

"By the way…" John glanced back up at him suspiciously.

"Did you by any chance use my grey striped jumper for an experiment?"

"No."

"Then where is it?"

"It is currently acquainting itself with the contents of our rubbish can."

"What? I though you said you didn't use it for an experiment!"

Sherlock was the one who smirked this time.

"You asked if I used it as an experiment, not if I used it In one."

John face palmed as Sherlock skipped back downstairs.

_**So there it is.. Any reviews or comments are appreciated but please try not to be too critical, I'm still quite new at this.**_

___**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and/or favourited 3**_

_**- Jfreak :)**_


End file.
